dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: No More (Fan Edit)
Doctor Who: No More is a Fan-edited story by Adam Boyes. It was made up of clips from 2009s "End of Time" and 2013s "Day of the Doctor" along with a clip from "Henry V (1989)" to add Derek Jacobi's Master. The story was made to make The End of the Time War from a solo War Doctor respective. The intro was made using other peoples fan title sequences. With the theme song taken from the 50th anniversary trailer. Adam re-scored the film to use the "series 1" soundtrack. Synopsis In the Midst of the Time War, The War Doctor - A hitherto-unknown "hidden" incarnation of the Doctor - decides to trigger an ancient weapon of mass destruction called The Moment. His intention is for The Moment to destroy both the Time Lords and their adversaries the Daleks completely. Plot The Battlefield As the Daleks ravage Arcadia, a family of Time Lords run in fear. There is little hope of survival. As children cry and the people scream, a soldier messages the High Council of Time Lords: Arcadia has fallen. He looks around and sees the Doctor's TARDIS. Then the elderly voice of the Doctor, asks the soldier for his gun. The Doctor carves a message for both warring civilizations to see into a nearby wall: NO MORE. As Daleks prepare to exterminate the Time Lords, the Doctor's presence draws their attention away from the innocent people and leads them to the wall with the message. Suddenly, the Doctor's TARDIS crashes through the wall, demolishing several Daleks. The Doctor's escape from Arcadia is witnessed by one surviving Dalek of the attack, though it is bisected. It questions the meaning of "NO MORE", bellowing "Explain! Explain!" The nearby Time Lord soldier shoots the Dalek with his gun, and the slain Dalek erupts in flames. The High Commanders gather in the War Room, planning their next moves, with General Kenossium dismissing the High Council's upcoming plans as "they have already failed". They receive the Doctor's message, and the General is not pleased to learn of his presence, calling him a madman. A Time Lady rushes in to inform the War Council that there has been a breach in the Omega Arsenal in the Time Vaults. The most feared and forbidden weapon in the universe is missing: The Moment. The Doctor has stolen it and intends to use it to end the Time War once and for all. The Time Lords have already used all of the previously forbidden weapons but dared not unleash this weapon in particular. It was said that the Moment was so advanced as to have developed a conscience, and could stand in judgement of the user. The General muses that only the Doctor would be mad enough to use such a weapon. Rasslion Council In the Capital, the Time Lord Council reports that the Doctor still possesses "the Moment". They have foreseen that he will use it to end the war by destroying the Daleks and Gallifrey alike. A Time Lady suggests that this might be for the best. At the heart of the Time War, billions are dying, being resurrected and dying repeatedly. The never-ending carnage is a travesty of life. Rasslion uses his gauntlet to vaporise her. Exploding with anger, he decrees he will not allow himself or his race to die, with: "A billion years of history riding on our backs" - Rasslion No More Footsteps can be seen leading away from the battle-scuffed frame of the TARDIS, which has been uncharacteristically abandoned by the Doctor. The sound of his voice issuing an ominous final warning is heard; "Time Lords of Gallifrey, Daleks of Skaro, I serve notice on you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today you leave me no choice. Today, this war will end. No more. No more..." - the Doctor The Doctor's tired face comes into view as he strides across a desolate desert, a burlap sack over his shoulder. He eventually enters a barn-like dwelling, where he uncovers a complicated mechanical box, covered in gears. The device ticks loudly as its clockwork-like parts rattle and clank. As the Doctor studies it, he cannot find a discernible trigger mechanism. While he puzzles over how to activate it — grumbling "Why is there never a big red button?" — he hears a rustling sound. He opens the door and calls out, no ones there. He turns around and spots "Someone." The Master Escapes At an Unknown dark location, The Master Survives,he lights a candle to see, he appears to have gone mad as he quotes Shakespeare to himself: "O for a Muse of fire, that would ascend The brightest heaven of invention" - The Master Salvation? Back at The Capital, Rasslion Finds that the Doctor and the Master both somehow survive the Time War in the future, The High Council decides that the salvation of Gallifrey lies with the two renegades. They retroactively implant a link to the Master during his early childhood: the four-beat drum rhythm that has tormented him all his life. The End of The War Return to the barn, the War Doctor stands in front of the Moment, which has simplified its interface by his request — the trigger mechanism is now a big red button for him to push. standing on the other side of The Moment a "Mysterious Woman" questions him, trying to convince him of his goodness but The Doctor denies this, Stating:- "Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame. Whatever the cost." - The Doctor The Doctor puts his hand on the red Button, and Gallifrey is destroyed. Regeneration In the Darkness, The Ninth Doctor Utters his final words. "What I did, I did without choice… in the name of peace, and sanity." - The Doctor Suddenly The Doctor finds himself in his TARDIS, Regenerating for the ninth time (Whether this is caused by his old age or something to do with using The Moment is unclear) into the Tenth incarnation. As the TARDIS fly's though the Vortex, The Doctor Reflexes on his actions. "Everything has its time and everything dies." - The Doctor Cast Main Cast * The Doctor - John Hurt * Rasslion - Timothy Dalton * General Kenossium - Ken Bones * The Chancellor - Joe Dixon * Androgar - Peter De Jersey * The Visionary - Brid Brennan * The Moment - Claire Bloom * The Partisan - Julie Legrand * The Lady - Sophie Morgan-Price * Time Lord soldier - Chris Finch * Philhircum - Philip Buck * The Master - Derek Jacobi * Voice of the Daleks - Nicholas Briggs * Dalek 1 - Barnaby Edwards * Dalek 2 - Nicholas Pegg * The New Doctor - Christopher Eccleston Cameos * The Master - Roger Delgado * The Master - Peter Pratt * The Master - Geoffrey Beevers * The Master - Anthony Ainley * The Master - Gordon Tipple * The Master - Eric Roberts * The Master - Alex MacQueen Crew Editor - Adam Boyes Written by -''' Russell T Davies & Steven Moffat Directed by - Euros Lyn & 'Nick Hurran Music - Murray Gold Story notes * Sadly, due to Copyright, Adam can't upload his work on the Internet and there can't be seen by anyone else. However a Youtube Playlist of some of his research can be found HERE * In this Story. The Moments interface takes the form of "The Woman" from The End of Time rather than Rose Tyler. This heavily implys she was The Moment in that story also. * Before the Story starts, Adam edited in the BBC One "Festival" Ident to add some authenticity. * Adam originally tried to imply that the "Rasslion" seen in ''The End of Time isn't the same character as the one seen in The Five Doctor. Adams headcanon is that the Timothy Dalton's Rasslion is either The originals descendant ("Rasslion Jr" if you will) or he was named after the original. despite Adam headcanon being unchanged he couldn't find a way to suggest the idea into the Fan-Edit. * Whether the events at the end of the story are real and The Day of the Doctor change the Timelines, or if this is just want The Doctor Remembers is unclear. Adam Likes to think theses events were real. * When The Doctor Regenerates The Doctor's Theme plays. * When The Doctors is taken The Moment to the Barn Rose's Theme plays. * When The Doctor leaves Arcadia and when General Kenossium and Androgar are in the War Room Westminister Bridge plays * When General Kenossium and Androgar are in the Omega Arsenal, Cassandra's Waltz plays * Adam would like to make another version with Howard Carter's Music (Who composed the score for the 2015-2017 War Doctor Audio Series for big finish). * Category:Fan Film Category:Fan Edits Category:War Doctor stories Category:Time Lord stories Category:Dalek stories Category:Regeneration stories Category:Stories set in the Last Great Time War Category:Daleks